<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Words by purrplewitches</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25732480">Words</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/purrplewitches/pseuds/purrplewitches'>purrplewitches</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Love Confessions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:28:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25732480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/purrplewitches/pseuds/purrplewitches</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Levi tries very hard to find the perfect words to let MC know how he feels about her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Words</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>All fics I post were originally posted on <a href="https://purrplewitches.tumblr.com/">my tumblr</a></p>
<p>Written for Tumblr prompts: “I love you more than Ruri-chan.” &amp; “I think I’m in love with you and I don’t know what to do.”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Levi was pacing his room, overcome with despair. His next date with MC was fast approaching – their tenth date. And anyone self-respecting otaku who has ever watched “Rules of Love” series knew that the tenth date was when the couple was supposed to confess their feelings for each other.</p>
<p>He knew, of course, that he’d never be able to come up with the perfect confession on the spot, so Levi decided to practice in his room. However, somehow, even here, where the only one who could judge him was Henry 2.0, he was struggling. Nothing that came to his head sounded original – or sincere.</p>
<p>“I can’t just tell her “I love you,” can I, Henry 2.0?” Levi inquired, as he passed in front of the aquarium, “That’s what normies do.”</p>
<p>Henry 2.0 did not answer – as always he was wise in his silence.</p>
<p>“How about “You are my one true love”?” Levi asked, as he scrunched up his face at the sound of the phrase. <i>No, that is not it.</i></p>
<p>Levi was feeling close to a full blown panic – he was supposed to come up with an entire lengthy speech that would outline the reasons for why he loved MC and thought that they were perfect for each other before culminating with a confession, but, somehow, he was not even able to think of a simple one-sentence declaration of love.</p>
<p>“Hmm, well, then, maybe “I think I’m in love with you and I don’t know what to do”?” Levi glanced at Henry 2.0 again, before shaking his head. <i>Nope, way too desperate.</i></p>
<p>Levi was feeling frustrated, as he kicked around things lying on the floor. <i>Why is this so hard? Normies do it all the time!</i> He continued pacing around the room until he came upon the shelf of Ruri-chan figurines. He reached out and picked one of them up, thinking. Suddenly, and idea came to his head.</p>
<p>“I love you more than Ruri-chan,” Levi said quietly, and smiled to himself. <i>Yes, this was perfect. It was not like one of those normie confessions, and she’d know exactly what I mean.</i></p>
<p>“I love you too,” a voice came suddenly, from behind him, making Levi’s heart almost jump from his chest as he barely avoided dropping the figurine.</p>
<p>He turned around, and saw MC standing in the doorway. She was smiling at him, and Levi immediately felt blush rise to his cheeks.</p>
<p>“M-MC,” he stumbled, “I can explain.”</p>
<p>“There is no need to explain,” MC said, as she walked into the room, then frowned, “Or did you not intend this for me?”</p>
<p>“I-I did, of course,” Levi said, glancing at the floor nervously. He did not know what to do with himself.</p>
<p>“Oh,” MC let out, as a sudden realization dawned upon her face, “You did not know I was here?”</p>
<p>Levi nodded, as he tried to calm the blush on his cheeks. He was too deep in his thoughts and he missed the moment when MC came in.</p>
<p>“Ah,” MC laughed, “I came in five minutes ago to tell you about this new game I’d heard about. I was impressed by how attentively you were listening to me.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” was all that Levi could manage. <i>How am I ever going to live this down?</i></p>
<p>“There is no need to apologize,” MC said, as she approached him, “After all, you did mean it for me to hear eventually.”</p>
<p>Levi nodded, as he looked into MC’s happy, smiling face.</p>
<p>“Well then,” she said, “I’d like to hear it again.”</p>
<p>Levi took a deep breath – never in his life did he think he’d be telling this to any woman – let alone a woman as amazing as MC. But the look in her bright eyes was so encouraging, and the weight of Ruri-chan figurine in his hand so calming, that Levi finally gathered himself.</p>
<p>“I-I love you more than Ruri-chan,” Levi said, as his heart fluttered under MC’s gaze.</p>
<p>“I love you too,” MC replied, as she pulled him in for a soft kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>